


The First One

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Hunk (Voltron), Chinese Keith (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hot Chocolate, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Reunion, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wingman Lance (Voltron), high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Keith only turned up to Lance's Christmas Party because he lost a bet.A bet which meant that Lance got to set him up with one of his friends.Lance's friend however, is not what Keith was expecting.





	The First One

**Author's Note:**

> For @SaiNotTheProgram on tumblr for the Heith Secret Santa event. I know it's late but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Keith was not one hundred percent sure why he had agreed to go to Lance’s Christmas party. He hated social interaction on the best of days and a party with some of Lance’s closest friends would no doubt include copious amounts of talking.  He didn’t do talking. He didn’t like talking to strangers. 

Let alone strangers were the only thing they had in common was their friendship to Lance.

But he had lost that bet to Lance and had promised that he would at least be sociable, if only so that Lance could set him up with one of his friends. No doubt some poor female friend of Lance’s who he would have to let down gently and tell her that he was gay. That she wasn’t ugly, he just didn’t like women. And then Lance would set him up with someone else.

It was going to become a circle of bullshit and Keith did not want that.

He was happy on his own for now. It wasn’t like his high school crush was going to come waltzing back into his life, so for now he had just settled for being by himself. At least until someone could make him feel the same way that  _ he _ had. Something that Keith was adamant was impossible given the promise that the two of them had made before parting ways six years ago.

“Hey man, why are you just hiding in the corner?” Keith looks up from his drink when he hears Lance’s voice and shifts so that he’s stood up straighter. Had Lance forgotten how this was supposed to work?

“You know I don’t do well with people Lance, besides you said when your friend got here you’d bring them over?” He said softly before finishing the last of his drink, putting the cup down on the table next to him.

“Oh yeah I did! We’ll they’re in the kitchen so come on.” It’s not even like Keith has a choice. The second the words are out of Lance’s mouth he tugs Keith along through the crowd without a second thought, leaving Keith to apologise to any people he accidentally injures with his elbows. They stop right before the kitchen door so that Lance can fuss with Keith’s hair, an action which makes him grab his wrists.

“Leave my hair alone, it’s perfectly fine.” He nearly growls before releasing his grip on Lance’s wrists. Lance merely shrugs and gently pushes Keith into the kitchen before shutting the door behind him. “Lance? Oh you dickhole.” He mutters when he tries the door, only to find it’s locked.

Jokes on Lance, if he needed an escape he would break that window.

“Keith?” Keith whips round when he hears his name called in a voice that he recognises and he feels his knees go weak when he sees the man in front of him. He would recognise that face anywhere. Even if it had been nearly six years.

“Hunk?” His voice doesn’t come out anywhere near as loud as he wanted but he knows he heard him. He had to have from the way that his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“It really is you. Oh god, do you want a hot chocolate while we talk?” Hunk asks as he watches Keith walk slowly towards him. “You know like we used to?” He adds in his usual rambly tone that Keith had always found so endearing.

“Of course.”

 

***

 

Keith had never been one to find the floor of kitchens comfortable, but as he leant into Hunk’s side, sipping his hot chocolate, suddenly he couldn’t think of any other comfortable spot. This was peak comfort and he never wanted to move from this spot.

He hadn’t wanted to move when Hunk told him what he had done when he had moved back home, or how he had got his business degree so he could open his bakery. He had told Hunk about his own struggles with his music career and some of the songs he had written about Hunk. 

He could stay leant into Hunk and talk forever, and it would never get boring.

“So, how did Lance talk you into coming?” Hunk finally asks as he threads his fingers through Keith’s hair slowly, noticing how he isn’t stopped. He had been worried that after so many years of being apart he would have lost that privilege. It was nice to see that he hadn’t lost it.

“I lost a bet, which meant he got to set me up with one of his friends. I was expecting it to be a girl again though.” Keith waves his hand as he talks, not really wanting to go into specifics about the nice girl he had had to turn down last time. Or the fact that she had burst into tears when he had told her he wasn’t interested.

“Did you never correct him?” Hunk asks as he moves to get a better look at Keith’s face, trying to see what had changed over the past six years. The answer was not much. Keith’s hair had got longer, his jaw sharper and he had gained a scar across his right cheek. He was still the handsome man that Hunk remembered.

“No, never saw the point. I didn’t want a relationship with anyone anyway.” His tone is a little bitter as he talks. Mainly because he never saw the point in trying to pair off single people. Asexuals and aromantics existed after all.

“Is that still the case?” Hunk can hear the worry in his voice and he bites his lip. Maybe Keith didn’t want to keep their promise to start a relationship when they met once again. That or Keith didn’t remember it.

Hopefully that was the answer.

“No, we made a promise to each other, I always keep my promises.” Keith finds Hunk’s hand as he talks, making sure to give it a squeeze to reassure the clearly anxious man. “I never forgot you, you know.”

“Neither did I.” Hunk replies, his tone soft as they both stare into each other’s eyes.“Hey, I know… uh… I know there’s no mistletoe but can… can we kiss?” He asks, trying to restrain himself from playing with Keith’s fingers to calm his anxious worrying. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Keith says before turning and kissing Hunk like his life depended on it.


End file.
